deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
A Strange Group
A Strange Group is a scoop in Dead Rising. It takes place in Colby's Movieland after midnight on the third day. The True Eye Cult and its leader, Sean Keanan, have captured several survivors and are preparing to sacrifice them. Dead Rising Frank arrives at Colby's Movieland to investigate the strange happenings involving the True Eye cult. Upon entering Theater 4, Frank finds four people tied up as the cult leader, Sean Keanan, prepares a strange sacrificial ritual. As he notices Frank, he vows to slay him with a ceremonial sword, claiming that he has to return his tainted blood to the foul earth that spawned him. Upon defeat, Sean kneels before the central mannequin and besoughts it to deliver him strength, but the mannequin suddenly topples over and its sword impales Sam through his right eye, killing him. Sean's death causes the remaining cult members to storm into the theater to try to avenge the death of their leader, but they all fall down as well as Frank takes them down, one by one, finishing off the cult's underlings. When the final cultists have been killed, Frank will automatically retrieve the Movieland warehouse key from Sean's body, which allows him to free Cheryl Jones from a locked closet nearby. Frank can then untie Beth Shrake, Nathan Crabbe, Ray Mathison and Michelle Feltz and escort them to the Security Room. When Sean dies, Frank receives three rewards: # The Movieland Warehouse Key, used to open the door to the left of the stage to free Cheryl Jones. # The strong Ceremonial Sword. # Brainwashing Tips Book, which makes escorted survivors no longer fear death and readily jump into danger. Dialogue Introduction Death Chop Till You Drop In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, when saving the survivors, Frank has to meet all of the hostages before he is allowed to leave Theater 4. Once he has found all five of them, Frank will say to himself "I can't keep track of them all at once", he will then tell the girls to go into the theater closet with Cheryl as it is safe in there. Frank then must escort Ray and Nathan to the Security Room, before being able to escort the three remaining women. Battle Style Trivia *Sean's theme is "Bored Again" by Lockjaw. *If encountered during Case File 5-2, Isabela's theme will still play during and after the fight with Sean. *There is no prestige point photo available for Cheryl in this scoop. *This is the only scoop in which Frank can rescue 5 survivors from one single mission. *If Frank abandons the hostages after killing Sean Keanan, and does not open the Movieland warehouse door, all of the hostages will die within 30 minutes, but Cheryl will remain in the Movieland warehouse (closet) for the scoops duration. *The prerequisite for Otis calling about this scoop is completing the unmarked scoop The Cult. If Frank arrives at The Cult scoop after 12 am on the 3rd day, Otis will call immediately after The Cult cutscene about the A Strange Group scoop. *Because of a bug, Cheryl can be killed with one accidental hit from the cardboard box in the Movie Warehouse. *When Frank speaks to Cheryl to recruit her, he says something along the lines of "they're leader is dead", which is an error on the developers' part while writing the dialogue as the usage of "they're" is wrong, this has since been fixed on the remastered version of the game. *There are no cult members in the theater while Frank is fighting Sean during the whole duration of the scoop, even if he leaves Coby's Movieland and comes back, though cultists can still be found around the rest of the mall for as long as the scoop is still active. *After the scoop is completed, when Frank leaves the theater there will be more zombies than usual in Paradise Plaza. Gallery /Gallery}} A Strange Group 1.png|Frank walks into the theater. Strange Group Sean.jpg|Sean, preparing the ritual. 2000.jpg|"Now I shall return your tainted blood to the foul earth that has spawned you!" 31.jpg|Sean's death. 41.jpg|Survivors safe in the Security Room. References Category:Dead Rising Scoops Category:Psychopath Battles